The Drinking Game
by Miasen
Summary: Well, the title is pretty self-explanatory. The younger X-Men spend their Saturday evening together doing what teens do, play a drinking game. Multiple pairings, more info inside. The very late Dec. 6th entry to the Christmas Prompts Calendar.


Title: The Drinking Game

Author: Miasen

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men, that would be Stan Lee and Marvel and those people.

Pairings: Angel/Rogue, Shadowcat/Colossus.

Other characters: Pyro, Bobby, Jubilee. (Mentioned since I can only pick two characters in 'Properties' and it's really about all seven of them.)

Rating: M, for foul language and underage drinking. Nothing serious, just for safety really.

A/N: So, the prompt I got for December 6th was pretty much: _What would a drinking game amongst mutants be? _So, therefore the title. There's some Rogue/Angel fluff, and a little bit of Kitty/Colossus, but mostly it's just the younger X-Men having a fun Saturday. With vodka. Oh yes.

The Drinking Game

Bobby and Peter was sitting in an upstairs living room in Xavier's mansion, watching episodes of The Simpsons on the set of DVDs Bobby had gotten for Christmas. Behind them Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty was sitting, doing whatever it was girls did. In a corner of the room Warren was sitting, a book in his lap. Bobby had tried to get him to join them earlier, but he said he'd have to read this book for some reason. Warren seemed to do that a lot, hang by himself. But at least he was in the same room as them now, so that was something at least.

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open, revealing a flushed-looking John who immediately jumped into the room and pulled the door shut after him. For a while he stood with his ear pressed against the door, apparently listening for something or someone. Bobby raised an eyebrow and looked over at Peter, but he just shrugged, apparently not understanding what John was up to either.

"I think we're safe," John said after a while and turned away from the door. His face was set in a big grin.

"Safe from what?" Rogue called out to him from the other side of the room. Obviously the girls had noticed John's rather weird behaviour as well.

"I thought Logan heard me, but I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now if he had. So we're safe."

"Care to explain why Logan would want to kill you?" Rogue continued.

John took a moment and looked over the room. Then he reached inside his jacket and brought forth something he'd been hiding inside it. A bottle of vodka. A _big_ bottle of vodka.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Bobby asked as he ogled the bottle.

"I snatched it from Logan's room of course." John seemed pleased with himself.

"Dude, you are so dead," Bobby said. Logan was not going to be happy that John had been in his room. It could be funny to watch though, so he'd have to keep in mind to stick around John the following days. There was no way he getting away with this.

"Hey, John! You planning on sharing that or what?" Jubilee's voice cut across the room and John's smile widened, even if she'd called him by his real name. Usually he always corrected it to _Pyro_ when someone called him John, but now he didn't seem to even care. It was probably because of the bottle in his hands.

"I thought we might have a little drinking game. After all, it is Saturday."

Five minutes later they were all seated in a ring on the floor. Kitty had been sent on a mission to retrieve shot glasses from the kitchen, and everyone had one, ready to let the games begin. There was only one problem.

"What are we going to play?" Peter asked, leaving everyone staring at one another with blank faces.

"Does anyone even know any drinking games?" Bobby asked, but no one seemed to do. Living at the mansion, surrounded by adults, meant that they didn't really party like other people their age did. They risked their lives saving the world, but they didn't have parties, at least not ones involving alcohol. Storm usually made sure no one snuck anything into the mansion, although they had managed to on a few occasions. But then they just drank it, and didn't bothering making anything more out of it. But everyone should participate in a drinking game once right?

Jubilee looked around the room, trying to find inspiration for a game. There were no decks of cards lying around, otherwise they could have probably used that in some way. But then her eyes drifted to the TV, where an episode of The Simpsons was paused, showing a picture of Homer strangling Bart.

"Oh, I know! Let's watch TV and just drink every time Homer says D'oh," she suggested.

The others just looked at each other, and then John shrugged and reached for the remote. "It's as good an idea as any I can think of. Although we should add something more. Like every time Bart makes a prank call, or something."

Half an hour later they were watching their second episode of The Simpsons, and their rules had changed considerably. As the alcohol started affecting them the rules become less like rules and more like guidelines.

"Look! Marge's sisters are smoking. I say that means we have to drink!" Kitty called out enthusiastically and pointed at the screen. Without waiting to see if the others agreed she reached out for her shot glass, half-filled with vodka. Her hand closed around it, but she couldn't get a grip on it. Her hand just phased right through it. She giggled and tried again, but still her hand wouldn't stay corporeal. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she kept on trying, set on getting another drink.

Rogue looked at her friend and couldn't help but to smile. Kitty was just so cute with the way she was trying so hard to get a drink. Rogue herself had a good grip on her glass, but it was empty. She would have someone fill it, but that meant moving, and she sat so very comfortable. After some persuasion she'd finally gotten Warren to join them all, and now she sat snuggled up against him, one of his wings almost wrapped around her. Warren was so nice, working as a large feathery cushion for her. And John was so nice for putting himself in the path of Logan's wrath just to get them drinks. And Peter was nice because he was so big and shiny when he turned into metal, and Bobby was so nice when…Rogue frowned as she tried to think of a reason why Bobby was nice. They'd broken up, but still got along. So maybe he was nice because of that. Or because he told the best jokes. Yes, Bobby was nice because of that. Oh, and Jubilee was nice because she'd poured Rogue her last drink.

Rogue smiled sheepishly and leaned closer to Warren so her head rested on his shoulder. _Mmmmm, his sweater is so soft and nice_, she thought to herself and closed her eyes.

"Knock, knock," Bobby said to John, and when John didn't answer he poked him in the ribcage, getting his friend's attention. "Knock, knock," he repeated. He'd just come up with the funniest joke ever, he had to tell it to someone and John was sitting conveniently close.

John just glared at him.

"You're supposed to say 'who's there,'" Bobby said, eager to share his joke.

"I don't fucking care who's there," John said, sounding utterly bored as he reached out for the bottle of vodka. Its content was steadily disappearing, but there were more than enough for him to pour himself a shot and down it, not really caring if anyone on The Simpsons were doing anything they should be doing for him to drink.

"Come on…" Bobby complained and stuck out his bottom lip, obviously trying to go with the puppy dog look. Which was not going to work on John, unless he finished off the rest of the vodka bottle first.

"Knock, knock?" Bobby batted his eyelashes (and how incredibly unmanly wasn't that? Pathetic really) and John gave in with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, whatever. Who's there?" He rolled his eyes while he waited for Bobby to come with the rest. Which he didn't. His lips were parted like he was about to say something, but nothing came out. John raised his eyebrows in question, and Bobby smiled sheepishly in return.

"I forgot the joke," he admitted and started laughing, like it was somehow funny. John was not amused.

Peter looked down on the glass he held in his hand. There were a few drops of vodka still in it. Drinking it had made him think about home, about Russia. It was so long since he'd been there now, he was almost starting to forget it.

He sighed and looked over the people sitting in the room with him. They were his friends, his family. He cared for them, but still this wasn't home, not really. But then his eyes drifted to Kitty, and a smile ghosted over his lips. She was so pretty, so kind. Things weren't really all that bad when he thought about it. If only he could have the guts to ask her out sometime.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, loud snore from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Jubilee curled up in a ball on the floor. The quilt that had previously been hanging on the armrest of the couch was wrapped around her and her mouth was open, with a small trail of drool sliding down her cheek. Only minutes before she had been bouncing all over the place, trying to get everyone's attention and sending small fireworks across the room, but she seemed to have used up all her energy rather quickly.

With the way she was snoring it wasn't going to take long until the others noticed that she was asleep, and Peter was pretty sure Jubilee would wake up to see that Bobby or John had drawn on her face, it seemed like something they would do. Peter just shook his head and decided to see if he could find the bottle of vodka and get another feel of home.

Warren was trying not to breathe and move around too much. Rogue was snuggled up against him, and he was afraid that if he moved too much she would move. And he really didn't want that, this was just too nice.

In the beginning he hadn't wanted to join the others for this drinking game. Firstly because he wasn't much of a drinker, secondly because he still felt a bit unsure around everyone, and thirdly… well, he couldn't quite remember what it had been, but he knew he'd had some more reasons not to join them. But then Rogue had looked at him and smiled and asked him to please join them, and who was he to say no to her? And then, after a couple of rounds of shots she's suddenly snuggled up against him, using him for support. Something he didn't mind whatsoever. Even if his legs were falling asleep in the position he was in he was not going to move. Anything was worth it, just being close to her.

It was rather pathetic really, the way he had this major crush on her and just didn't know how to act around her. She was always friendly towards him, and he just choked up and didn't know what to say or do. But now he was feeling a bit more relaxed. It was probably the shots he'd had. When the others had started drinking, and put the full glass in front of him, he hadn't really seen any reason not to join them. And he was maybe feeling the effects of that just a little bit.

He smiled to himself and stretched the one wing not wrapped around her. He really would have preferred to sit on the couch as it was much more comfortable than the floor, but right now that would just have to wait. This closeness to Rogue was worth his feet falling asleep. He inched a little bit closer to her and wrapped his wing a little bit closer.

Jubilee woke with a start as a pillow smacked her across the face. She sat up straight and looked about, but with her mind muddled with sleep and alcohol it took some time before she realised what she was looking for. Then another pillow flew across the room, almost hitting her, and she remembered that she was looking for the culprit who had woken her from a very enjoyable dream.

The pillow had come from John and Bobby's direction. The ring they'd all been sitting in earlier wasn't as much a ring anymore, people seemed to have divided up into groupings, one of them consisting of Bobby and John standing close to her, occasionally tossing stuff at one another. It seemed like they were arguing about something, but now that Jubilee realised that the pillow had been an accident, she didn't really care anymore. She didn't need to get vengeance, so it was all good, they could argue as much as they wanted to.

Kitty had been sitting next to John earlier, but then he and Bobby had started arguing, and now she'd moved so she was sitting next to Peter. She would have talked to Jubilee, but she had been asleep at the time, and Rogue seemed…preoccupied with Warren, so Peter had been the only one left. Not that she minded that much. She hadn't hung out much with Peter alone, but he was a really nice guy. And he was cute. In that rippling-with-muscles kind of way.

Since they both had drunk their fair share of the vodka bottle they weren't exactly discussing philosophy, but it was still nice to just talk to him. It was the first time she had heard him talk about his life back in Russia, and it was the first time she told him about her life before she had first discovered she was a mutant. Being slightly drunk made her tell him stuff she would have never told him otherwise, but right now she didn't think about that. She'd probably regret it in the morning, but that she couldn't care too much about now.

When yet another pillow flew across the room and hit Jubilee, this time in the back, she'd had just about enough. It seemed like the supply of decorative pillows over at John and Bobby's side of the room had no end, and somehow they both managed to throw them in her direction instead of at each other. Their aims were terribly off tonight. She had tried to just go back to sleep, but with them having a heated argument and tossing stuff at her it was hard to do. Stupid boys.

Jubilee got to her feet and with great determination walked over to them. She would either have to get them to stop fighting, or get them to fight somewhere else. Preferably a place where she wouldn't hear them. She had no idea what they were fighting over, because it certainly wasn't making any sense to her. Nope, this would have to stop.

To get their attention Jubilee set off one of her trademark fireworks right in-between them, and as hoped they both shut up and turned to look at her. Well, _glare_ was maybe a more fitting word because neither guy looked happy with her intruding on their fight.

Jubilee planted her hands in her side and glared right back at them. "Stop throwing stuff," she said, and then after a moment of consideration added, "And shut up!"

For a moment neither of the guys said anything, but then Bobby just shrugged and walked to sit down on the armrest of the couch. Jubilee was surprised that she'd managed to get the guys to stop arguing so quickly. But then she looked at John and it seemed like he was making ready to start arguing with her instead. He looked positively pissed off. But then again, he'd done that for the majority of the evening, ever since they'd started drinking. John was just an annoying drunk. The type that just wanted to fight and be obnoxious. But Jubilee was not about to spend any time or effort on pleasing him, she was much too tired for that. Instead she just shook her head and turned her back on him, leaving him to argue with himself.

She slumped down on the couch next to where Bobby was sitting, leaned her head against the back of it and closed her eyes. She was starting to drift into sleep again when suddenly something slammed into her, pushing her over on her side and squashed her. It seemed like Bobby was getting sleepy as well, and in the process of nodding off he had simply fallen across the couch, across her. And it was not very comfortable, being squashed underneath Bobby.

She tried to push him off, but that wasn't working, so she just bit down on whatever part of him was closest to her mouth, she was pretty sure it was a shoulder. With a squeal Bobby jumped off her and rubbed the point she'd bitten down on. Jubilee couldn't help but to giggle.

Bobby crawled back onto the couch, this time settling next to her on the couch itself rather than the armrest. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and just wanted to go to sleep. But his bed was so very far away, and apparently if he tried to sleep here he just ended up getting gnawed on.

Suddenly a loud hiccup escaped his mouth. _And now I have the hiccups as well. Just great_, he thought as he clasped a hand to his mouth, trying to stop the next one. But Jubilee had noticed it the first time, and was now giggling again.

"You hiccup when you are drunk! Just like in cartoons! Funn-eh!" she said in-between giggles.

Bobby tried to glare at her, but then another hiccup made him jump in his seat and it was impossible not to join in the laughing.

John was standing by himself in a corner of the room, clicking his Zippo open and close. He wasn't feeling very sociable, and was starting to regret even nicking the vodka to begin with. Everyone just got so loud and annoying when they were drunk. They just giggled and said stupid stuff. The only bright spot was that no one had thrown up yet, because he was sure that if anyone did it would be all over him. Just his luck. Maybe it would be better to just get the hell out of her and not test his luck. It wasn't like this was any fun or anything, and no one seemed to give him a single thought, they were all busy on their own, flirting or being asses. What a bunch of...asses.

John stuffed his Zippo in his pocket with an annoyed sneer that no one even noticed and walked out of the room, heading for anywhere that wasn't here.

Warren tightened his arm around Rogue's shoulder. During the evening they'd changed positions, and he was currently sitting with his back against the side of an armchair, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her head was resting against his chest, and he could feel the flowery scent of her hair tickling his nose. He was so immensely happy that he'd joined them all earlier, because this was just brilliant.

He hadn't had a real girlfriend before, because that would have meant he had to tell her about being a mutant and having wings, and that had just not been an option. But Rogue, having been a mutant herself, wouldn't have (or at least he didn't think so) any problem with him being a mutant. In fact, she seemed to like his wings. She had been stroking them absentmindedly for the last half hour or so, and he took that as a good sign.

He let his cheek rest against the top of her head and closed his eyes, shutting out the other sounds in the room and just enjoying. With his terrible luck it would probably end soon. Rogue would leave or someone would disturb them or something like that.

Peter looked at Bobby and Jubilee that was stumbling out the door and into the hallway. Their arms were slung around one another for support, and every time Bobby hiccupped Jubilee would mimic him. Loudly. They would probably wake the teachers if they kept it up, but Peter wasn't all that worried. It seemed like both of them was using the last of their energy and would probably fall asleep any moment. He just hoped they got as far as their respective rooms first, so he wouldn't have to stumbled upon them in the corridor and have to carry them.

He shook his head over their inability to tolerate liquor and turned back to Kitty. She was rolling her eyes at the duo leaving the room, which made Peter want to laugh, because Kitty was just as drunk as they was. She'd been spending the last five minutes phasing her hand through the floor, giggling madly every time she did it. Peter found it utterly adorable.

Suddenly Kitty scooted closer to him and curled up on the floor next to him, her head resting on his thigh. Her brown hair fanned out, and he couldn't resist it and lifted a hand to brush it out of her face so he could see it. She smiled at him with her eyes closed.

"I'm sleepy," she stated just as a yawn overpowered her. Her nose wrinkled and her mouth opened wide and suddenly Peter wished he could freeze that image so he could paint it, but he settled with storing it in his mind and hoped he could earn her some justice when he tried to paint it in the morning. He just hoped she wouldn't freak out if he painted her mid-yawn. It was just that…well, she was adorable doing that as well. She was pretty adorable whatever she did. And if she wasn't adorable she was pretty, or gorgeous or beautiful. Peter knew he had it for her big time, and wished that she would feel the same way for him sometime.

He could feel her relax against him, and was pretty sure she was about to fall asleep. But sleeping on the floor wasn't very comfortable, and he wanted her to lie comfortably, so maybe it was time to escort her back to her room. He had no intention to use her tipsy state to take advantage of her, like some scumbags would have, he was just worried she'd trip over her own feet or just fall asleep in the hallway, and he felt the need to make sure she got back safely.

Rogue opened her eyes and yawned. It was getting late, and she was feeling tired, but she wasn't ready to admit that. She didn't want to go to bed, she just wanted to sit right where she was sitting, resting against Warren. She just felt so safe with his arm around her.

Rogue hadn't been drinking much at all, and had never really crossed the limit from tipsy to drunk. Hopefully that meant that she wouldn't be sick tomorrow, because she loathed being sick and throwing up. And she was a bit too fond of being in control of the situation to drink too much. Having lived years with a power that meant she always had to be clearheaded so she didn't accidentally hurt anyone meant that she had a hard time letting go of that control. But it was probably just as well, because this way she didn't end up doing anything she would regret, and her head was clear so she'd remember everything. And she really wanted to remember this evening, because it had been great. Hanging out with her friends, and a guy she really liked—what else could a girl ask for?

She snuggled closer against Warren and smiled as she felt his breath drift across her ear. This would have been quite romantic, had it not been for the room filled with people.

Just as that thought was fully formed in her mind did she realise that the room was hardly filled with people anymore. While she'd been relaxing John, Bobby and Jubilee had all left the room. And now she suddenly saw Peter dragging Kitty to her feet. His hand still held hers as they both left the room. A smile spread on Rogue's lips. She knew that Kitty liked Peter, and she was fairly certain that Peter liked her too.

Then the door to the hallway swung close, and now it was only her and Warren left in the room. She bit down on her lip and was suddenly aware of how quiet the room was. She tried to come up with something to say, but every suggestion her brain came with was idiotic, silly or downright pathetic. So she ended up just holding her mouth shut until the point where the tension in the room, between her and Warren, was close to touchable.

She was just so…aware… of every point where her body was rubbing up against him. Her head against his shoulder, her back against his side, her hand against his wings. He was warm and soft and just so goddamn nice.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, took a deep breath and turned her head so that she could see him. His face was just inches away now, and the first thing she noticed was his brilliantly blue eyes. They were so pretty it was heartbreaking. And now his warm breath wasn't just drifting over her ear, it was drifting over her face. And when she noticed that her eyes drifted to his lips. And they were just as pretty as his eyes. All in all Warren was an unbelievable good-looking guy, and she had no idea why he would settle with sitting her with _her_ all night. He could have gotten any girl he wanted, if he just was a bit more outgoing. But she was not going to suggest that to him.

As her eyes once again drifted to his she found that her throat was dry, and her mind just completely blank. The tension between them that had been there all night had suddenly skyrocketed, and all she could focus on was him looking at her.

Unconsciously her tongue slid over her lips, moistening them. Somewhere in the back of her brain a small voice was jumping up and down and screaming, _this is it, it's going to happen now, he's going to kiss you! _But the rest of her tried not to get her hopes up. What if he realised that he really didn't want to kiss her and left. Or what if he kissed her and she was horrible at it and he didn't like it. Or what if her breath was bad or—

Her thoughts were cut off in the very instant his lips met hers. The softest of caresses, but it made her insides melt alongside her brain.

Somewhere in the goo that was now her brain she registered that his fingers drifted across her cheek, and her eyes, that she hadn't noticed had closed, opened to find him looking at her, a look of pure adoration on his face.

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Rogue flushed instantly and straightened up slightly, sitting next to him more than leaning on him. "No I'm not," she muttered and looked down on the floor.

Then she felt Warren's hands on her chin and he gently turned her face back towards him. "Yes, you are." There was nothing but sincerity in his eyes as he said it, and a small smile fluttered across Rogue's lips.

When Warren leaned in to claim her lips this time she didn't hesitate, but eagerly met them. His lips were just as soft as they looked and they tasted wonderfully of what could only be Warren himself.

She wrapped an arm around Warren's neck and let her other hand rest on his knee. Both of his arms were around her waist, holding her close to him. The kiss was everything a kiss should be. Soft and demanding, playful and serious. It made her toes curl and her heart beat harder and made everything else in the world loose significance. In this moment there was nothing but Warren and her that was of any importance, all her worries was just forgotten.

If someone had told her earlier that evening that she would spend the night making out with Warren she would have just snorted and rolled her eyes, but now she was, and it was ten times better than she could have ever imagined. She would have to remember to thank John for kidnapping that bottle of vodka and starting this whole drinking game, or this would probably never have happened, at least not in the foreseeable future.

She grinned into the kiss, very pleased with her Saturday.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and… now that New Year's Eve is coming up…drink responsibly.;-)


End file.
